


Opposites Attract

by Spongecatdog



Series: TomCo Week 2015 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TomCo Week, i just really like the idea of fire and ice making steam oki, its a problem, might continue this one day tbh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice didn’t bother Marco. Freezing temperatures were little more than a comfort to him. That was one of the pros of being an ice demon in Marco’s opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the title and summary are so cheesy, but I am practically brain dead from the fact I literally wrote over 1,700 words in less than a day.
> 
> But hey. Please enjoy~.
> 
> Prompt: Demon AU

Snowflakes fell from the sky idly as Marco watched. Every now and then he would humor himself by sticking a finger out to catch one. He would pull his outstretched finger back in order to see all of the intricacies of it before softly blowing it away so that it could join its brethren on the ground.

The icy coldness should have made Marco shiver.

It should have made him want to change into more than a light, red hoodie and tight skinny jeans.

But it didn’t. The coldness in the air drifted over his skin lazily, covering him totally in its addicting coolness. The bite from the cold was little more than a kiss from the snow to him. The winds that howled did little more than ruffle Marco’s already messy hair every now and then.

All of these things should have bothered Marco, but they didn’t.

In Marco’s opinion, not being affected by any of those things was one of the many pros of being an ice demon.

Of course, there was always that awkwardness when he had to remind people that there were sections of the Underworld completely covered in ice. Apparently not many people were interested in Dante’s Inferno these days. Marco was starting to get more creative with his responses when someone doubted him as a demon though so that was a plus. His favorite one had to be _‘At least I have a snowball’s chance in Hell.’_ , which admittedly wasn’t too creative, but it still made Marco snicker to himself, and wasn’t that all that mattered?

Marco tapped his foot as his eyes darted towards the spot Star was supposed to come through via Intradimensional Scissors for the umpth time before sighing and leaning against the wall behind him. Star had mentioned not seeing Underworld snow in a while, so Marco, being the lovely guy he was, decided to invite her to his little section of the Underworld. She would have to sneak into the Underworld though, of course. Even as deep into the levels as Marco was, there was still dislike for those not local to the plane. Despite that, Marco still wanted to try and sneak Star past all of the restrictions. Marco might be a demon, but he still loved to see the look of excitement on Star’s face whenever she saw the dangerous beauty of the icy sections of the Underworld. That being said, feelings of anxiety were tugging at Marco, making him worry that something happened to make Star take so long. Was she caught by one of the guards somehow? Did a higher level demon notice the blip in the system that could only be caused by Interdimensional Scissors? Marco’s long nails began to tap at his leg nervously.

Marco chewed at his lip, wincing slightly when his sharp teeth broke through his skin and caused blood to well up. To distract himself, Marco thought about how he met Star. It was an accident really. Star had gotten lost (severely lost if she was as deep down as Marco was). Marco had watched from a distance for a while as she stumbled around the icy plains. He was about to leave her alone to wander until Star’s foot was caught on a rock lodged deeply into the ice. Marco was running towards her before his mind even registered he was moving. He caught her, accidentally causing bright red handprints and little spirals of ice on her arms in the process before jerking back to stare at Star with wide eyes.

According to how long Marco counted, they had stayed like that for approximately 4 minutes and 32 seconds before Star blinked and doubled over laughing. Marco stared at her in confusion before his own giggles began to build up in his throat and soon he too was laughing just as hard at Star. Marco led Star towards the exit. She had left with promises of talking to Marco again. True to her word, Star had called him later on his mirror, and the two became great friends. Even if Marco had become dubbed as the ‘Safety Kid’ because of the incident, it was definitely one of Marco’s favorite memories. Smiling softly at the air in front of him, Marco realized some of his earlier anxiety had gone away.

At least until he heard a screaming “Marco!” in his ear, that was.

Marco’s head whipped to the side as he let out a (totally manly) shriek. Snorts that quickly turned into loud laughter was the only response he got until Star had managed to calm down enough to talk. She ‘wiped’ a fake tear from her eye.

“That was fantastic, Marco! I never even knew demons could shriek like that! But I guess that’s just you, isn’t it? Safety Kid breaking all the norms.”

Marco let out a shaky laugh, still watching Star with wide eyes. Once he deemed the likelihood of being shocked again gone, Marco’s laughter came more naturally, and his shoulders untensed.

“C’mon, Star. It wasn’t that bad!”

Star’s snort stopped Marco before he could go farther, and soon the two were laughing again. A sudden ringing caught both of their attentions, causing the giggles to finally die out. Star pulled out her tiny, handheld mirror before grimacing. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes dramatically. When she saw Marco’s raised eyebrow, she made a face.

“Ex-boyfriend who won’t stop bugging me.”

Star shrugged before turning to her still ringing mirror.

“Ignore.”

The mirror chirped one more time before a smooth woman’s voice answered Star.

“Answering Tom.”

Star groaned in exasperation and glared at the mirror in her hand. She grumbled under her breath about ‘stupid mirrors always mishearing’. A loud, happy voice answered from the other end.

“Starship! Finally. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to catch you. But while you’re here, do you want to go grab a bite or something? My treat, I promise.”

Something about the voice pulled at Marco’s memory. There was something about it that sounded oddly familiar, although Marco couldn’t place where he had heard it. Star gave her mirror a dry look.

“No, _Tom_. I am not going out to eat with you anywhere. In fact, I am staying _right here_ with my good friend, Marco!”

Before Marco realized what was happening, he was being roughly pulled into frame by Star. Brown eyes met red, and Marco’s stomach dropped. The winds began to howl around Marco as the terror began to build. A nervous chuckle broke out from Marco as he eyed the mirror warily. Flames erupted on the other side, lighting up the entire room behind the person standing there. If Marco had any doubts about who was on the other side, they were definitely gone now. Marco ended the call and hurriedly backed away from it, head swiveling around as if he expected someone to magically appear there. After a minute of nothing, Marco fell to the ground as his mind ran through what had just happened.

Star was talking to Tom. As in Tom, the guy infamous for s _etting everyone on fire whenever he got angry_. Which, y’know, wasn’t exactly a good thing for an _ice demon_.

The realization that not only had Tom seen him with Star, who he seemed to like, but he had also _hung up on him_. He was so dead. Marco was deader than dead. So dead that Marco may as well write his will. Marco had gotten halfway through mentally planning who should get what of his possessions before Star managed to snap him out of his shock.

“Marco! You okay there, buddy?”

Marco jumped up quickly as he hissed at Star.

“No, Star, I am not okay! I just managed to annoy the guy who sets people on fire whenever he gets angry, and let me tell you, he looked pretty angry just now!”

Star flinched back as though Marco had struck her. Seeing this, Marco bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. Brown eyes flickered to stare at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Star. I didn’t mean it. Its just… This could turn out really badly. Not only were you seen with me in the Underworld of all places, but Tom… He could melt me no problem. I would be nothing to this guy.”

A voice appeared from behind him, making Marco stiffen in shock.

“While I appreciate the fact you think I’m so strong, I’ve got to disagree with you there.”

Marco and Star whipped around quickly to find Tom standing there nonchalantly as though he came down to this layer of the Underworld every day. Marco eyed Tom nervously, eyes darting from Tom’s eyes to his hand and back. Tom, who had noticed this, waved his hand carelessly.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t come here to pick a fight with you. I would be stupid to fight you in your own element after all.”

Marco blinked and finally untensed as he finally realized that what Tom had said was true. They were in Marco’s section of the Underworld. Fire demon or not, Marco could freeze just about anyone here. So in other words, Marco probably wasn’t going to die unless he stepped outside of the icy lands. But that just begged the question…

“Why are you here then? I mean, what’s the point of coming all the way down here unless you’re going to kill me?”

Tom smirked and walked towards Marco until they were only an arm length apart.

“I was curious to see if the stranger in the mirror was as pretty as he looked.” Tom shrugged casually. “Turns out I was wrong.”

Before Marco, could even blush in shame or reply back sharply, Tom held up his hand and continued.

“Turns out the mirror didn’t do the stranger justice.”

Star’s excited squeals in the background was the only thing keeping Marco from falling back in shock. Marco guessed it was right what people said about fire demons.

 **  
** They always know how to make you feel like you’re on fire. Even if you do happen to be an ice demon.


End file.
